Set Me Free
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: What had she done? From Dolores' Point of view. Major spoilers, character deaths, disembodied voices. If you hadn't see the movie or finished the book, don't read!


****WARNING: SPOILERS!****

**This is a look at what I think was going through Dolores mind when she killed her kids to when Andrew set her free. It's not word for word from the book because I am currently letting a dear friend enjoy the awesomeness that is _Shutter Island._ So I did the best I could from memory. **

**For a notes why and how I wrote this story, check the bottom part of my profile.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

What had she done?

Dolores stared at the water before her where her three children floated lifeless. As tears fell down her face, her hands pulled at her hair and the gripped the top of her dress.

She had killed her babies.

"NO!" she cried, now covering her mouth. She continued to scream and cry as she worked her way to shore. She fell forward into the grass after climbing out of the shallow lake and laid there crying for her now dead children.

When it seemed that she could shed no more tears, she pushed herself up. She needed to die. She need to die painfully. How could she kill her own children? How could she kill her sweet Teddy, her loving Daniel, or her darling Rachel? What kind of monster was she?

"_They were devils"_ a voice hissed. She looked around, eyes wide with fear when she saw no one. _"They hated you."_ different voice yelled. "SHUT UP!" Dolores screamed, putting her hands to her ears. "THEY ARE MY BABIES!"

Breathing heavily, she lowered her shaking hands from her ears, jerking her head around to see where the voices came from. She saw no one. Now cold and shivering, she made her way slowly to the house. She would find something here that would make her pay for her sins.

Stumbling through the back door, she called for her husband. "Andrew!" She yelled, leaning on the wall to balance herself. "Baby, please answer me!" She cried, new tears surfacing. He didn't answer.

"_He hates you too."_ The voice was back and louder then ever, _"He's off fucking her because you disgust him. You're weak, Dolores; weak and pathetic." _She slid down the wall shaking her head, whispering "no" over and over. _"You're so pathetic,"_ it said again, _"The bottle is on the counter. Be the coward you are and do the world a favor. Die."_

Yes, she thought, she needed to die. She was a bad mother, a bad wife. It was right, the voice. She needed to die. Getting up once again she went into the kitchen. As promised, there was a big bottle of the medication Andrew gave her sitting on it's edge.

"_Take it. Take it all."_ Dolores nodded, and unscrewed the top. Picking it up with both hands she pressed it to her lips and drank and drank and drank, the voice encouraging her along the way. When the bottle was empty, she wiped her mouth with her arm. She then sat down at the kitchen table and waited. And waited.

"_You did it wrong you stupid bitch." _The voice was back again and hissed at her angrily. "No I didn't." She said aloud. _"Then why are you still HERE!" _Dolores closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "I don't know." She whispered.

She got up and went outside to the small gazebo with the swing that Rachel and Andrew loved so much. _"You shouldn't sit here. You're contaminating it with your filth." _Dolores ignored the voice. She could see her babies still laying in the water and prayed that being able to see them would speed her death.

The sun was heading towards setting when she heard a car pull into the front of the house. _"_ 'Lores!" It was Andrew. He was inside the house but she could still hear him calling her. "Dolores!"

"_Well, bitch, go tell him what you did. Go tell him how you killed his babies and how you're too stupid to die. TELL HIM!" _She heard the back door open and she looked over and saw him standing there staring at her. She got up and walked to him, swaying as the medicine was started to take effect.

"Baby," He asked eyeing her oddly, "Why are you all wet?" She smiled at him. Yes, he would help her. He would set her free. "I want to go home." She whispered as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her up and down. "Baby, you are home." He said slowly.

"No," she shook her head, "Home home." She then pointed upward. Andrew didn't say anything as he looked around. "Dolores, where are the kids?" She thought for a moment. _"Lie to him." _

"They're at school." She said, touching his face. She loved her Andrew so much. _"_Baby, it's Saturday. School isn't open." She smiled wider. Yes, she thought, they're in my school. "My school is." She said aloud.

Even as she watched terror etch his face, she couldn't stop smiling. She smiled as she watched him run to the lake, screaming for the babies. How was she going to explain this? _"He'll never forgive you." _The other voice said. As Andrew brought the children onto land and laid them down in the grass, she thought of what she would say. How could see make Andrew see she was sorry?

As he cried over Rachel's body, Dolores walked over an knelt beside him. "Let's put them at the table, Andrew." She said. Yes, that would fix them, she told herself. He looked up at her with such sadness. "_You did that."_ She crawled into his lap and touched his face.

"We can bath them, and take them on a picnic. They'll be our living dolls." she nodded as she spoke, believing that her plan would make Andrew forgive her. He had to forgive her. "Baby, If you ever loved me…" Her eyes grew wide. Yes, she did love him and told him so. "If you ever loved me, you'd stop talking."

The sadness that radiated of him broke her heart. She watched her sweet, loving, understanding Andrew stare at her like a child. "Set me free." She whispered, pulling at his gun. He shooed her hand away. "I love you, I love you so much Andrew. I-" Her voice caught as she heard a gun shot and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "_You're free." _she heard as she fell into darkness.

* * *

**Please Review! =D **

**XOXOXO-Finnijer**


End file.
